


Yoga with Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [57]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Teasing, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	Yoga with Undyne

There’s a sharp crack somewhere in the middle of your back, and you groan, start to get up, but Undyne forces you back down, powerful arm pressing you further into the pose. “Hooold it!” she commands, and you roll your eyes, let out a little muffled grunt. You are acutely aware of the trickle of sweat sliding down your forehead, and you have a single moment to think ‘gosh, I hope that doesn’t go in my eye’ before it slips down the bridge of your nose and into your eye and that does it, you collapse to the ground heavily, feeling exactly how sweaty you are with a mild sense of shock, pawing at your eye and trying to get the stinging sweat out of it. Undyne steps over you, glares down with a loud tut. “No slacking,” she says, waving a finger in your face.

“I’m not slacking,” you tell her weakly, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Looks like you are to me,” she says, and you groan again. On Undyne’s laptop, the yoga instructor in the youtube video tells you to press your hips back and then down into something called downward dog, and Undyne sighs, pauses the video. “Are you okay?” she asks, crouching next to you, voice very small and tender all of a sudden.

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” you tell her, blinking rapidly. Your eye has stopped stinging but it feels sore and swollen, probably from your finger prodding at it, and Undyne reaches down, runs an ultrawarm hand over your cheek, feeling your day’s-worth of stubble. She smiles at you as it pricks at her and you let your eyes roam over Undyne’s spandex yoga outfit. Somehow she’s not yet broken a sweat and you shake your head in wonder.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing,” you tell her, shrug. “You’re just so much better at this than I am.”

“Well,” she considers, looking you up and down. “You’re not as flexible as I am,” she decides, nodding to herself. “That must be it.”

“Did you hear my back a few minutes ago?”

“Oh, is that what that noise was? I thought the neighbors were shooting off firecrackers again.”

You roll your eyes, smack her butt lightly. She sees it coming and could dodge but knows what you’re going to do – she sticks it out for you and you get a nice loud slap of flesh on lycra; Undyne giggles, winks at you. “You like my ass?” she asks, flipping her leg over you, perching herself right across your groin. ‘Oh shit,’ you think. ‘Cut it out, cut it out – negative blood flow down there, okay?’

“Oh my~” Undyne purrs, seductive and throaty. “Something’s poking at me –“

“Oh, god,” you begin, feeling your cheeks start to burn, “no, I’m all sweaty –“

Undyne reaches back, feels her way up your leg. “What’s this?” she asks, cocking her head at you. You roll your eyes, try to wiggle out from under her but her legs tighten around your waist and you’re trapped.

“I don’t know how you can go from zero to a hundred in a second like that –“ you start to grumble, but Undyne’s hand tightens around your hardon as her eyes narrow, fix on you. She grinds herself into you, rubs herself slowly up and down your cock and you can feel her wetness through her shorts –

“Undyyyne –“ you whine in a last effort. “I’m all sweaty and gross and mmph!”

She’s scooted up and is now squatting right on your face. Your nose is pressed somewhere around where you think her clit would be and she knits her hands into your hair, pulls your head into her, lets out a long, blissful breath as you give up, start to lick at her through the lycra.

“You talk too much,” she says, her voice curling up into a tiny moan, like a punctuation mark, a shooting star. “I was getting bored of yoga anyway,” she tells you as she slips her sports bra off, lets her breasts fall free, and as your eyes meet she winks and all of a sudden it doesn’t seem quite so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The sharp crack at the beginning is a little too dramatic, I think; the story needs to be goofier to match with it, since ordinarily a sharp crack like that would mean a trip to the hospital at least, and a farewell to legs at worst. Other than that this is alright. I think realistically there also needs to be a mention of the smell toward the end, as right now it looks like I'm just trying to awkwardly skirt around it, with the absence being much more noticeable than if there were a mention.


End file.
